The Kingdom of Thracia
Thracia (Leif) Thracia led by Leif is a custom civilization created by TheMH06, with contributions by Kaizkou_Panic. 'Overview' 'Thracia' Thracia is a nation occupying the southern half of the Thracian Peninsula of Jugdral, situated to the south of the Manster District and connected to Miletos by a thin strip of land to the north-west. It was originally jointly founded by siblings Dain and Noba of the Twelve Crusaders following the downfall of the Loptyr Empire, but a schism early in its history caused it to split into the two rival territories; its royal family is of Dain's lineage, and thus are the inheritors of his holy weapon, the Earth Lance Gungnir. The vast majority of Thracia's land is dominated by mountains and thus very little is arable and suited for farming, and so the nation has historically survived through hiring out its famed Wyvern Riders as mercenaries. Following the Libration Wars that Leif fought with Seliph, Leif crowned himself the King of Thracia and went on to unite the Thracian Peninsula, combining the Kingdom of Thracia and the District of Manster and making Leif's homestate of Leonster the new Capital. 'Leif' Leif Faris Claus is the prince of Leonster, the son of the late Prince Quan and Ethlyn, and the younger brother of Altena. Left behind in Leonster as an infant while his parents travelled to Grannvale to aid his uncle Sigurd, he was forced into exile following his parents' deaths and the fall of Leonster at the hands of Conote, taken away by Finn of the Leonster knights. He was raised in hiding in the town of Fiana by Finn and, for a while, Lachesis, along with Lachesis's own daughter Nanna, and eventually joined the Fiana Freeblades led by Eyvel, protecting the village from bandits. In the year 776, prompted by the kidnapping of Nanna and Mareeta, Eyvel's adopted daughter, Leif left Fiana to rally a resistance army to the Thracian occupation of the Manster District under the command of Raydrik, the duke of Manster, ultimately liberating it from the control of Veld of the Loptyrians. After his victories in the Manster District, he joined with the liberation army of his cousin, Seliph of Chalphy, to assist in freeing all of Jugdral from the iron grip of the Grannvale Empire, and went on to unify the Thracian Peninsula into the New Kingdom of Thracia with himself as its first king. 'Dawn of Man' "The proud people of Thracia bow before you, Leif Faris Claus, King of Thracia and Leonster! Despite your noble heritage as the heir to the Leonster throne in the Manster District, the early chapters of your life were riddled with misery and suffering. Following the Yied Massacre and the fall of Castle Leonster, you were forced into exile in the humble town of Fiana, unable to do anything to protect your fallen nation and people. After years of patience and waiting, the hate in your heart for the great empires around you was enough motivation for you to lead an army to liberate the Manster District from the clutches of King Travant of Thracia. After your victories in the Manster District, you joined the Liberation Army led by your cousin, Seliph of Chalphy, to free the imprisoned continent of Jugdral from the iron rule of the Grannvale Empire. Jugdral was free from its tyranny thanks to you and Seliph, and following this, you went on to unite the Thracian Peninsula into the Kingdom of New Thracia with tactful diplomacy rather than mindless conquest. Indeed, your burning passion and brilliant sense of justice throughout the years allowed you to finally avenge all those who had suffered in not just your homeland, but across all of Thracia and Jugdral! Prince of Liberation, as the dust settles from the bloody skirmishes of the far-away past, a new, humble Thracia lies before you; one eagerly anticipating your brilliant rule to guide the Thracian people to glory once more. Will you build a momentous kingdom for all to admire? Or will you take charge and unite this world under the Thracian banner? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time?" 'Unique Interactions' Introduction: 'Ah..good day to you. I am Leif Faris Claus, King of Thracia and Leonster. I've got a lot to learn myself, but don't try and underestimate me or my country's might, or you'll regret it. '''Introduction: '''Ah..good day to you. I am Leif Faris Claus, King of Thracia and Leonster. I've got a lot to learn myself, but don't try and underestimate me or my country's might, or you'll regret it. '''Introduction '(to Seliph): Seliph! I can't believe I get to see you again. Please, if your people need my assistance, then I shall always help out the best I can. I owe you that much for what happened back then. '''Introduction (to Quan): F...father? It can't be...no, it is you...! I never thought I'd see you again...Father...I did it, I defeated Travant, and freed my-no...our homeland...but that doesn't matter now...we can finally be a family again...oh, Father... Introduction '(to Julius): I'd recognize that red hair anywhere..Julius! Why have you returned?! Whatever kind of scheme you're planning, I won't stand for it. '''Introduction '(to Sigurd): You match the description perfectly...Sir Sigurd. I don't know what I can truly say to you...I remember hearing the stories of you and my father, long ago. Seeing you here reminds me of him... 'Introduction '(to Eldigan): Huh? Ares, what are you..oh, do forgive me sir. You..you must be Sir Eldigan of Nordion, right? I've heard many tales about you from my friend Ares. It's quite an honor to meet someone with such talent as you! '''Introduction (to Lachesis): Hm? Who are you? ...Lachesis?! A-ah, so..y-you're Nanna's..mother, is that right? Well, it's certainly an honor to meet you, and your daughter is a very..flattering woman, if you don't mind me saying that. Introduction '(to Nichol): T-travant!? Oh..no, my apologies sir. I confused you for...someone else. A horrid king I knew long ago. I-I hope my statements don't offend you. I can't imagine you would be as vile of a man as he was, let alone anyone for that matter. '''Defeat: '''Mother...father...maybe it's better this way... '''Defeat: '''Am I...to lose my kingdom again? My homeland gone to such heartless men? I...I guess I just wasn't strong enough to protect it all... '''Defeat: '''Start counting your days, villain. You have won this battle, but I swear on the graves of those lost to your heartless war that I shall avenge my people and destroy your empire. Enjoy your hollow victory while you still can. 'Unique Attributes 'Strategy' Leif's Thracia is a mid-game Domination civilization with an extra focus on Culture and Great People. Before you begin taking down a few cities in the name of Thracia, focus on earning We Love the King Days to not only ramp up your civilization's growth, but also gain an edge in social policies over your opponents. Once your conquering begins, don't be afraid to take more cities than you normally would in a war to pump out exceedingly-long WLTKD's in your cities. If Happiness becomes a concern, you don't have to hold onto these cities either; just capture them for the WLTKD bonus, then raze them or even trade them away to a lesser civilization if needed. The Lanceritter arrives around the optimal time for Leif to really take advantage of his culture-war hybrid abilities; thanks to its ability to deal effective damage to armored units, the Lanceritter can work as a powerful anti-tank unit when upgraded into a Landship and beyond. As soon as you earn your first Cultural great person, try saving some great works in preparation for the completion of your District Embassies. A city with even just a couple of Great Works in it can save several hammers of production in pumping out units for your warring. 'Music' *Peace: Leif Army ~ In Search of the Victory ~ Base (FE5) *War: Leif's Last Stand (FE5, remix by Markyjoe) 'Mod Support' *Unique Cultural Influence **"Our finest cavalry units have arranged themselves to resemble walls! I don't know what kind of strategy this is, but regardless, I fear the rest of the world will succumb to the influence of your culture." *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities - Light *Fire Emblem True Start Location - Jugdral *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions - Edda is preferred religion *Weapon Triangle - The Lanceritter becomes a mounted lance unit. 'Events and Decisions' 'Screenshots' LeifDOM.png|Dawn of Man 1367216100_preview_SteamImage1.jpg|Leif's leader screen. 1367216100_preview_unknown.jpg|The Lanceritter's adjacency defense bonus in action. 'Credits' *Kaizkou_Panic for the Leaderscreen art, conceptual work and general support Category:Civs that favor Great People Category:Civs that favor Domination Category:Civs that favor Culture Category:Jugdral Category:Civilizations Category:Civs by TheMH06